The ECOG Program of the University of Health Sciences/The Chicago Medical School has continued as an active participating institute with an annual accrual rate of around 100 patients into a wide spectrum of ECOG protocols. The program remains multi-disciplinary and has a basic research component studying the incidence and the significance of a plasma rosette inhibiting factor first noted in active Hodgkin's disease patients and occasionally observed also in other types of malignancy. Institutional chemotherapy pilot studies are also pursued. The faculty has been expanded and methods for increasing patient accrual by satellite institutes are being explored.